


Wedding Day Panic

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Fic Promptly [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Related, Comfort, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Panic Attacks, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Divorce, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Prompt Fill, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione comforts Ginny as she freaks out on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the prompt: Harry Potter, Hermione, she learns the way other people breathe

In the years during the war, Hermione had become an expert at reading people. It was something she had to do, to know who to trust and the one thing she was good at was knowing how people breathed.

Just simple things that sustained them let Hermione know what others were feeling.

Like Ginny, for instance who was now breathing heavily and close to having what seemed like a panic attack.

"Gin, hon are you okay?" she asked a bit concerned as she sat down next to her friend. A girl who was getting married to Harry in just a few hours.

Ginny shook her head as she looked at Hermione, "Nervous as hell 'Mione," she confessed as a blush grew on her cheeks and her breathing got a bit more heavy. "What if Harry and I don't work out?" she questioned sounding truly concerned. "I mean you and Ron..."

"Ron and I didn't work because we never truly loved each other," Hermione told her friend as she put a hand on her back comfortingly. "You and Harry have so much love for each other," she smiled.

Ginny returned the smile though in Hermione's opinion it looked forced.

"Sometimes I feel like he only sees me as a replacement for his mum," Ginny spoke her voice getting low. "I mean I take care of him like a mum and I have the same hair color as her," she sighed as she leaned into Hermione. "It's crazy but I think he'd be better suited for you."

Hermione scrunched up her nose at that though her breath hitched slightly and she was glad Ginny wasn't as good at reading people. She was also glad Ginny didn't know that sometimes Hermione had wondered the same but of course she'd never do anything about it.

Not when Harry was with Ginny, about to become her husband today and not when he was still such good friends with Hermione's own ex-husband. It would just be too complicated and Ginny was happy and in the end that was all Hermione cared about.

"That's bloody nonsense," Hermione scolded as she shook her head. "Now calm down, Gin, you're going to work yourself crazy before you even walk down the aisle."


End file.
